


Lover And Beloved

by tielan



Category: Star Trex XI - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is much to admire about Nyota Uhura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover And Beloved

It is logical for a man to admire a woman like Nyota Uhura.

Her features are admirably placed for visual pleasure, her intellect is keen, and her wit formidable. Her body is lithe, elegant, from the proud crown of her neck to the graceful curve of her hips, to the certain stride of slim feet. She is graceful in motion and arresting in stillness, and her voice is well-pitched - warm and moderate, without the grating tones of some human women.

It is logical for a man to admire Nyota Uhura while engaged in intercourse with her.

That voice so warm and moderate now sounds rough and raw, her cries immoderately edged as he drives his hips up into her. Her breasts hang between them, dark curves tipped by a deep pink still damp from the wet of his kisses before.

Spock covers them with sallow hands now, catching the tips between his fingers, and immoderate pleasure spears through him as her lashes lift over dark eyes and she grins and thrusts her breasts into his grip. Her hair slides over her shoulders, damp strands clinging to her throat as she rides him past thought, past rationality, past reason, into somewhere where he is not Spock of Vulcan-that-is-no-more, Starfleet commander, and First Officer of the Enterprise, but simply a man who has satisfied his lover, and is well-satisfied by her in return.


End file.
